


Volume Five: The Holidays

by SpankMyAstonMartin



Series: The Adventures of Alex Danvers: Gay Disaster [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Sharing a Bed, because i will love that trope until i die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankMyAstonMartin/pseuds/SpankMyAstonMartin
Summary: Alex and Lucy come home for winter break. Maggie tries to go back to Nebraska but the weather isn't cooperating.Or is it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what happened on Alex and Maggie's date/non-date at the pinball arcade. And Maggie gets stranded in California for winter break.

Alex never gets a chance to find out if Maggie actually asked her out on a date. At least not during the fall semester.

Barry gets slapped with the flu early and takes out the West siblings with him. Alex and Lucy wind up picking up extra shifts when they can. Then come finals which means Alex and Lucy (and Iris and Wally when they recover) spend all their free time not dedicated to studying serving coffee to their peers and the faculty of National City University.

Before they know it, winter break shows up. Maggie goes back to Nebraska for the month-long break. Alex and Lucy drop her off at the airport and pick up Lois at the same time. Lois spends the entire drive to the Lane house updating the two of them on the shenanigans she, Clark, James, and Lena's older brother Lex got into at school.

"Sucks that he couldn't come back for Christmas," Lois says without any sincerity.

Alex and Luck lock eyes in the rear view mirror. They both smirk.

It's no secret Lois can't stand Lex. The only reasons she (or any of them really) tolerate his presence on the rare occasions he spends time with them is because he's Lena's older brother and Clark's best friend since high school.

"That's fine," Alex says. "It just means Lena will spend Christmas and New Year’s with us and Kara won’t pout over not getting to spend any time with her best friend like that one year.”

She was nine when that happened.” Lucy pulls into her driveway. “I doubt she’d pout over something like that now.”

“Then you don’t know Kara as well as you think you do.”

Alex helps Lucy and Lois unload their things from her car, starting with Lucy’s expensive-ass bicycle. The Lane sisters are also housing Maggie’s bike for the duration of the break. Alex declines their offer to hang out for a bit before she heads across town to her house. Alex just wants to go home and crash on her bed. The school mattresses suck compared to the one she has at home.

As expected, Eliza and Jeremiah are still at work when Alex gets home. Kara is still at school so Alex has the place all to herself for the next couple of hours.

She set her bike in a corner of the garage. There’s barely enough space for it with all the things the Danvers family has collected over the years. Alex’s surfboards are hanging from the wall. She makes a note to bring one of them to school during the spring semester.

She puts a load of laundry in the washing machine before raiding the kitchen for something to eat. She’s in the middle of prepping a frozen pizza when her phone rings.

It’s Maggie.

“Hey, Mags!” Alex balances her phone between her ear and shoulder. “What’s up? I thought you’d be on a flight back to Nebraska by now.”

“Me too, Danvers.”

Alex picks up on the melancholic tone of Maggie’s voice.

“Everything okay, Sawyer?”

“Yeah. Everything’s fine.” Maggie sighs. “There’s just some stupid freak winter storm back home so my flight is delayed until it leaves which won’t be for a few days at least.”

“So now you’re stuck at the airport?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Maggie.” Alex reboxes the pizza and shoves it back in the freezer. “I’ll come pick you up. You can stay at my place until the storm passes.”

“Alex, you don’t have to do that. I can just wait it out and crash at the hotel near here.”

“Don’t be stupid.” Alex is grabbing her keys and heading out the door. “Why would I let you spend money on a hotel for who knows how many days when you can crash in our guest room for free?”

“If you’re sure.”

“I’m positive. I’ll be there in forty-five minutes.”

“You’re so good to me, Danvers.”

Alex laughs. She’s glad Maggie’s not there to see her blushing.

##

When Alex returns home for the second time, this time with Maggie and a fresh pizza, Kara is home and Lena and Winn are with her.

“Alex!” Kara yells. She runs from her bedroom upstairs. “I _knew_ you were home. You’re laundry is in the dryer now by the way. How was – Maggie!”

Kara all but leaps into Maggie’s arms. Maggie laughs and hugs her tightly. She ruffles Kara’s hair when they part.

“What are you doing here?” Kara asks, giving Alex a look over Maggie’s shoulder.

“Snowstorm delayed my flight home. And Alex here – ” She squeezes Alex’s shoulder. “– is a lifesaver and offered me your guest room until then.”

“Uh.” Kara reaches up to adjust her glasses. “Lena’s apartment is being fumigated so Mom and Dad offered her the guest room.”

“Oh.”

“But Alex has a king sized bed so you guys could share for now? Lena moves back in two days.”

Maggie looks to Alex and tilts her head. Alex is sure there’s a blush on her face judging by the heat filling her checks and the smirk Maggie now wears. She nods and it’s not until Kara tiptoes back up to her room and Maggie arches a brow that she realizes she should probably say something in addition to the nodding.

“Yeah. That’s fine. It’s just two days.”

Two days. Sharing a bed with Maggie. Yep. Everything is going to be find.

“Who knows?” Maggie’s voice snaps Alex out of her thoughts. “The storm could pass before then and I’ll be out of your hair before you truly realize I’m there.”

False. According to the weather report that evening, the storm system has parked itself over the states of Nebraska, Iowa, and South Dakota. All flights to and from the affected areas are officially cancelled until further notice. The airline has already refunded Maggie’s ticket and has given her a voucher for the next flight home when the weather clears.

“Guess you're stuck with me, Danvers.” Maggie knocks her knee against Alex’s as they sit on the couch watching TV with Kara, Lena, and Winn.

Alex does her best to keep it cool, snorts around the rim of her mug of hot chocolate, even though her heart thunders in her chest.

Two days, she tells herself. Two days and then Maggie goes to the guest room until she’s able to go home. Alex can totally handle two days.

False. Alex realizes she won’t be able to last two days later that night.

Why? Because of Maggie. Maggie who has zero shame and waltzes out of Alex and Kara’s adjoining bathroom in her borrowed towel and starts getting ready for bed in the middle of Alex’s bathroom.

And what does beautiful gay disaster Alex Danvers do? She gives Maggie some privacy. In the form of all but running to Kara’s room via the bathroom and locking the door.

Kara and Lena are sitting on Kara’s bedroom floor. Kara has one of Lena’s hands in hers, face scrunched in concentration as she paints Lena’s nails. Lena watches Kara with rapt attention.

Alex wants to not intrude on whatever sort of moment Kara and Lena are having right now. But she also needs someone to distract her from the fact that Maggie is in her room. She knocks on the door and clears her throat. She gives both of them a small smile when they look up at her. (She ignores the guilty look that passes over Lena’s face but files it away for analysis later.)

“Everything okay, Alex?” Kara asks.

“Yeah.” Alex nods. “Maggie is just changing so I thought I’d come in here and see what you two were doing.”

“Wanna paint Lena’s other hand? You’re better at this than I am. I can braid her hair while you do that.”

“Sure.”

Alex takes her sister’s place on the floor in front of Lena. Kara goes to her dresser to grab a brush and extra hair ties. She ties up her own hair before settling behind Lena.

“Hey,” Kara whispers. “How was your thing with Maggie? Was it a date?”

Alex glances at the bathroom door as if Maggie was on the other side of her door, ready to burst into the room. She shakes her head.

“It never happened,” she says. “We both got busy with school and work.”

“That sucks. But you guys could totally go on a date now! She’s here for a few more days so you guys have some time.”

Alex closes the nail polish bottle once she’s finished painting Lena’s nails. The next thing that comes out of her mouth is one of the worst lies she’s ever told.

“I don’t want to _date_ Maggie.”

Kara laughs. Lena just raises a brow. Alex kind of hates the two of them.

“I just think she’s offensively attractive.”

“Now _that_ we can believe.”

“Whatever.”

Kara and Lena’s phones chime with a text message from their group chat. Half a minute later, Alex, Kara, and Lena hear Maggie laughing in Alex’s room. There's a thud against Alex’s door and a muffled ‘ow’ from Maggie. She appears in Kara’s doorway shortly after that.

“You locked the door,” she tells Alex.

“Sorry. Why were you laughing?”

“Winn sent a video to the group chat.”

Maggie has her iPad with her. She sits on the floor between Alex and Lena. (Alex tries to not notice how Maggie gives Lena room while she is pressed against Alex’s side.) She clicks on the YouTube link Winn sent them.

The four of them are laughing hysterically at the cats on the screen when Eliza comes into Kara’s room to remind Kara and Lena that they have school tomorrow. That is Alex and Maggie’s cue to go back to Alex’s room.

Maggie plops down on the right side of Alex’s bed. It’s then that Alex notices a problem in their temporary bed sharing arrangement.

Alex normally sleeps in the middle of her bed.

She stares at her bed and Maggie on her bed. She frowns and she must not school her features quick enough because Maggie tails her head and looks at Alex, curious.

“You good, Danvers?”

“Yeah. It’s just – Um.” She motions to her bed. “I don’t really share my bed.”

Maggie’s brows furrow. “Did you not want me to crash here tonight? I can sleep on the couch. Or go to a hotel or something.”

“No! You don’t need to do that, any of that. I just meant that I like to sleep in the middle of the bed so the whole side thing is new for me.”

“Are you saying I’m going to be the first girl you’ve ever shared your bed with?”

Maggie’s tone is light and teasing. It makes Alex’s face flush. Maggie starts laughing. Alex hits her with a pillow which just makes Maggie laugh harder.

“How the hell are we friends?” Alex huffs.

“You liked my picture on Facebook and thirst followed me on Instagram.”

Alex groans and whacks Maggie with the pillow again. Maggie smiles, dimples on full display. Thankfully she decides to stop teasing Alex. Instead she scoots over on the bed to give Alex a little more room.

“In case you miss the middle of the bed tonight.”

“Thanks, Mags.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me at trini-kimberly.tumblr.com. Come say 'hi' or send me prompts! SOMEONE TALK TO ME. Please? Or if that's not your thing, my fic blog is spank-my-aston-martin.tumblr.com. I post links to my stuff there if you just wanna keep track of that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex makes French toast. Maggie does yoga. Winn is a master at rock-paper-scissors. Lucy's favorite Avenger is Black Widow.

Alex has always been an early riser with the exception of the morning after nights of drinking. She likes to get in an hour of surfing before starting off the rest of her day. On days when it’s not a good day for surfing, she opts for a run or the gym. That was her plan for winter break since her regular routine has been thrown off by school and work.

And today? Today her routine is thrown off by a singular person: Maggie Sawyer.

It turns out that Maggie also enjoys the middle of the bed. At some point during the night she managed to shove Alex to the point where Alex wakes up with half of her body hanging off the bed. She’s so startled by the sight of her floor that she flails. Her movements stir Maggie who reaches for Alex and pulls her back. Pulls her back so she’s flush against Maggie’s front. This keeps Alex from moving for several long minutes, even if one of her arms is trapped underneath her body in an awkward position.

Maggie speaks first.

“You gonna stop moving, Danvers?”

“Yep,” Alex manages to squeak.

“Good.”

Maggie doesn’t let go of Alex. She buries her face in between Alex’s shoulder blades. Alex is pretty sure Maggie can feel how fast her heart is beating now.

“Wanna do yoga today?” Maggie asks.

“Hell no.”

Alex feels as well as hears Maggie’s chuckle.

“I figured.” She finally rolls away to stretch. “I’ll see if Kara wants to when she gets home later. What’s for breakfast?”

Alex turns to look at Maggie. She arches a brow. Maggie grins at her while she rubs the sleep from her eyes. Alex is proud of herself for managing to not say anything dumb like the last time she woke up in the same room as Maggie. She is, however, just staring and not speaking to Maggie who waves a hand in front of her face.

“Hello? Earth to Danvers. Breakfast?”

“Huh?” Alex blinks. “Oh. Um. What do you want?”

“I don’t know. What does the great Alexandra Danvers have for breakfast when she’s home from college?”

“First of all, it’s Alex. Calling me Alexandra will ensure I will never offer you a place to crash again. Second, I make French toast when I’m home.”

“You offering to make me French toast?”

“Only if you never ask me if I want to do yoga ever again.”

“Deal.”

Alex gets out of bed to go to the bathroom. She pauses in the doorway when Maggie calls her name.

“Forgot to tell you last night.” Maggie smirks. “Cute pajamas.”

Alex looks down at the Jurassic Park t-shirt and penguin pajama pants she went to bed in last night. She blushes. Maggie starts giggling.

“Shut up.”

Alex uses the time Maggie spends in the bathroom to change into a less embarrassing outfit, a pair of grey sweatpants and a Stanford shirt her mom bought her when she was considering going there instead of National City University. She’s halfway through making the mixture to dip the bread in when Maggie joins her in the kitchen.

“I though you weren’t allowed to cook because you have a knack for burning pans.”

“French toast is the only thing I’m allowed to make.”

“Even without supervision?”

“You're here, aren’t you?”

“That’s a scary thought if you’re considering me as supervision.”

“All you have to do is make sure nothing gets set on fire. It’s the easiest kind of supervising job.”

Maggie just raises her eyebrows and gives Alex a half-smile. Alex busies herself with prepping the first slice of bread to be cooked. She and Maggie make small talk in the meantime.

The Danvers’ refrigerator is full of magnets made out of artwork created by Alex and Kara over the years. Eliza has pictures of her daughters stuck on the door, still has Alex’s acceptance letters on display right next to the first article Kara wrote for the school paper. Alex tells Maggie the stories behind every single one.

“Got yourself a couple of very proud parents there, Danvers.”

“Yeah.” Alex ducks her head. “I guess.” Because it wasn’t, and still isn’t, like that where Eliza and Alex are concerned sometimes. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Any of this – ” She motions to the refrigerator. “– on your fridge back home?”

Maggie shakes her head. “I like to keep my achievements in my room. More space for my siblings’ stuff.”

“How thoughtful of you.”

“I try.”

Alex fixes plates for the two of them. She puts some French toast aside for Kara who will pout if she finds out Alex made it without saving any for her. She slides the syrup and powdered sugar across the table to Maggie once she’s finished covering her own French toast in the stuff.

She makes the mistake of taking a bite of her food just after Maggie tries hers. Maggie’s eyes close and she makes this obscene noise. And Alex? Well Alex chokes on her own French toast. Maggie doesn’t seem to notice. She just carries on making noises one usually makes during a different activity. Alex does her best to tune it out.

“You know,” Maggie says after she finishes her first piece of French toast, “you’d make a great housewife based on this.”

Alex scoffs. “Why would I want to be a housewife?”

“I don’t know.” Maggie gives Alex a once over. “You’d make good arm candy.”

“Eat your damn breakfast, Sawyer.”

##

True to her word, Maggie doesn’t ask Alex if she wants to do yoga again that day. She does rope Kara into doing yoga when she gets home from school. This means Lena is going to do yoga too. Winn also comes over after school but he’s spared from the downward-facing dog by making some flimsy excuse involving a hernia that doesn’t exist. He and Alex veg out on the couch with popcorn and funny YouTube videos while Maggie, Kara, and Lena breathe and stretch.

Alex and Winn burst out laughing at something on Winn’s laptop screen. Maggie is taking Kara and Lena through a beginner’s sequence. She cracks open an eye to glare at the two hooligans on the couch. Winn’s too distracted by the dogs playing in the snow but Alex catches Maggie. She grins and tosses a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

The doorbell rings. Alex and Winn look at each other. Winn pauses the video. He and Alex go through three quick rounds of rock-paper-scissors which he wins two to one. Alex glowers at him until he grumbles, sets his laptop aside, and goes to answer the door.

“Lucy’s here!” Winn announces before Lucy barrels past him into the living room.

Lucy, who fully intended to jump on Alex, skids to a halt when she sees the three girls doing yoga in the middle of the living room.

“Maggie?”

“Hey, Lucy,” Maggie says before instructing Kara and Lena to exhale as they bend down to touch the floor.

“I thought you were going home?”

“Snow storm. James is stuck in Metropolis with Clark right now because of it.”

“So you’re staying here?”

“Yep. Deep breath in. Danvers offered to let me stay here until it clears.”

“How nice.”

Lucy turns to Alex, eyebrow raised. Alex busies herself with eating popcorn and nudging Winn until he starts the next video. Lucy removes the bowl of popcorn from Alex’s hands and gives it to Winn. She tugs on Alex’s arm until she gets off the couch to follow her into the kitchen so Alex can reach for her cup usually stored on a high shelf.

“We don’t have any of your gross orange juice,” Alex says, grabbing Lucy’s custom made Black Widow glass (given to her two Christmases ago by Winn). “Mom is going grocery shopping today.”

“Lemonade is fine.” Lucy drums her fingertips against the counter top. “You didn’t tell me Maggie was still here.”

“I forgot.”

“Clearly.”

“Are you mad?”

“Not mad. Mildly offended. She’s my friend too. It would have been nice to be invited to your little sleepover.”

“You hate sleepovers.”

“I hate sleepovers full of stupid gossip and prank calling dumbass boys. That doesn't happen with you and Maggie.”

“So then sleep over tonight. Tomorrow is Saturday so we can all go out for breakfast or whatever in the morning.”

“I wouldn't want to impose,” Lucy teases. “I would hate to keep you from sharing a bed with Maggie.”

“You’re such a pain in the ass. Are you sleeping over or not?”

“Well how am I supposed to refuse an invitation like that?”

“The worst.”

Lucy does wind up sleeping over. She and Maggie order enough Chinese food to feed the Danvers family, Lena, Winn, and themselves for dinner as a thanks to Eliza and Jeremiah for continuously opening their home to Alex and Kara’s friends. They even come home with a bouquet for Eliza after going out to pick up the food. Alex and Kara look at each other and roll their eyes.

‘Kiss asses,’ Alex sends to the group chat she has with Maggie and Lucy called Pizza Baes. (Maggie and Lucy decided on the name.)

Alex starts getting ready for bed first. There’s no way in hell she’s getting stuck with no hot water and being stuck sleeping in between Maggie and Lucy tonight. She knows from personal experience that Maggie is a pushy person in her sleep. Lucy sleeps like the dead so Alex won’t be able to move her if she needs to get up in the middle of the night. (Kara tried steamrolling over Lucy once and rolled right off her bed and onto the floor. Lucy also likes to sprawl out when she sleeps.)

Maggie seems to be on the same page as Alex. She bolts into the bathroom after Alex finishes her shower. Lucy pouts. Maggie is going to use the rest of the hot water.

“You could always join me,” Maggie says in a sing-song voice, winking at Lucy.

Alex blinks. What? Oh. Oh.

Lucy just arches a brow. Alex is ninety percent sure her face is bright red based on the heat flooding her cheeks. Lucy catches her blushing. She swats Alex with a pillow.

“Alexandra!” Lucy squeals. “For shame!”

“Don't!” Alex covers her face with her hands. “I hate you so much.”

“Me? _You’re_ the one having thoughts about me and Maggie in the shower.”

“I will pay you to stop talking and to never mention this ever again.”

“Ha!”

Alex falls face first onto her bed. Lucy cackles from her spot on the floor. She’s still laughing, though at stupid memes Winn has sent to their group chat, when Maggie finally exits the bathroom.

“Please tell me you left me some hot water,” she says on the way to the bathroom.

“I make no promises,” Maggie tells her.

Maggie has left Lucy some hot water. It’s not a lot but it’s enough for Lucy Lane, queen of the three minute shower, to finish just as the hot water runs out. Alex, Maggie, and Lucy completely forget they had to share the hot water with a fourth person until they hear the shower turn on again.

“Oh shit,” Alex says. “Kara, I wouldn’t – ”

Kara shrieks at the ice cold water she’s been left. The shower turns off.

“ – take a shower just yet.”

Kara storms into Alex’s room, wrapped in her fluffy bathrobe, shivering. She glares at the three of them. Alex is the only one who looks sorry. Lucy is giggling into her hand while Maggie is pressing her lips together to keep from smiling.

“You three suck,” Kara says.

“The guest bathroom still has hot water,” Lena calls out from Kara’s room.

“At least someone here loves me.” Kara leaves Alex’s room with a huff.

Lucy finishes towel drying her hair. She hangs her towel on the rack on the back of Alex’s door to dry.

“So what’s the plan for tomorrow?” she asks. “Where are we going for – Oh hell no.”

Alex and Maggie are lying on the bed with a Lucy-sized space in between them. Lucy crosses her arms over her chest.

“I’m not sleeping in the middle.”

“Kind of don’t have a choice, Lane. Danvers and I have already claimed our sides.”

“That’s not fair! You guys showered before me.”

“You didn’t get to the bathroom quick enough. Right, Danvers?”

“Right. She is at a disadvantage though. She’s got short legs.”

“I’m going to smother the two of you in your sleep.”

“You can’t.” Maggie grins. “You and I are the only girls Alex has ever shared a bed with. She needs to share it with someone else, preferably in a non-platonic sense, before you smother her.”

“Wait.” Lucy turns to Alex, who’s trying to smother herself with a pillow because she knows Lucy and knows exactly where this conversation is going. “What about whatsherface from high school? And the other one?”

Alex lifts her pillow enough to ask, “What about them?”

“I thought you slept with them?”

“I did. I just – I didn’t stick around long enough after to get to a bed sharing point?”

“That’s cold, Danvers.”

“That explains the slap to the face after graduation.”

Alex groans as Lucy and Maggie start laughing. She mumbles something about making them both sleep on the floor. It just makes Lucy and Maggie laugh harder.

“Do I seriously have to sleep in the middle tonight?” Lucy asks once she’s finished laughing.

“Yes,” Alex and Maggie say together.

“Ugh. Fine.”

“Don’t pout, Lane. And don’t act like this isn’t a fantasy of yours, being in the middle of two hot girls.”

“In your dreams, Sawyer.”

“Maybe. But I’d never tell you.”

Alex slides out of bed. “Anyone want water?” Her throat is feeling very dry all of a sudden. “I’m gonna go get some.”

She leaves her room to the sound of Maggie and Lucy whispering, giggling. She passes by Kara’s room and the guest room on the way to the stairs. Alex can hear Kara reading Lena an article she’s working on for the school paper. She’d bet anything that she’ll find them in Kara’s room in the morning. Lena stayed in Kara’s room last night. Maggie could have stayed in the guest room.

Alex takes her time getting water. Her face is still red, still warm from Lucy and Maggie’s earlier teasing. The chill from the refrigerator helps to cool down her cheeks. As does the two extra minutes she takes to breathe.

“Useless lesbian,” she mutters to herself as she grabs three water bottles. “Get your shit together.”

When she returns to her room, she returns to the sight of a chuckling Maggie snuggled up under the covers next to a pouting Lucy. Alex raises an eyebrow.

“She was trying to take your side of the bed,” Maggie explains. “I told her that you’d just shove her to the middle of the bed or throw her off it.”

Alex snorts. She sets the water bottles on her bedside table. She’s barely gotten under the covers when Maggie showers her phone in Alex’s face.

“I need to update my Instagram.”

“So take a picture?”

“You’ve got the longest arms. Take a picture of the three of us.”

“Bossy much?”

“You haven’t seen bossy yet, Danvers.”

“Yet?”

“Are you two done? Can we take this damn picture already?”

“What’s the magic word, Luce?”

“Now, Alex.”

Alex and Maggie share a look over Lucy’s head. They grin at each other. Lucy elbows both of them.

Alex snaps a picture of the three of them. She and Maggie are smiling while Lucy scowls at the camera. Maggie vetoes the picture immediately. She wants Lucy to smile. It takes four more pictures and several bad jokes from both Alex and Maggie to get one where Lucy smiles.

She’s laughing in this picture actually. All three of them are. The picture Alex takes that the three of them agree on is a little off center; Alex takes it while laughing. Half of Lucy’s face is hidden by Alex’s shoulder and the top of Maggie’s head is cut off but Maggie likes it and Lucy likes it so on Instagram it goes.

Maggie posts the picture with the caption: ‘#pizzabaes sleepover. Definitely better than being stranded at the airport. Thanks, @a.damnvers and @thebestlane!’

The three of them are scrolling through Instagram after the picture is posted. Soon after, the rest of the Super Friends put up pictures on their Instagram as a response to Maggie’s photo.

James is the first, posting a picture of him and Clark standing in front of Clark’s apartment, both of them covered in snow. ‘Midnight snowball fight with @cksmallville.’ The next person to post is Winn. His picture is his gaming computer set up. The Overwatch logo is on the screen. (Alex snorts and comments, ‘@taketheschott is a Genji main.’ Winn replies and tells her to stop bullying him.)

Kara bursts into Alex's room. She has a confused looking Lena in tow.

“Excuse me!” Kara puts her hands on her hips. “You guys took a sleepover picture without us?”

She swan dives onto the bed, on top of Alex, Lucy, and Maggie. The three of them groan. Kara has really bony joints. Lena hovers at the edge of Alex’s bed until Kara tugs her down to join them. There’s some shrieking and yelping as the five of them try to figure out just how they’re going to fit on Alex’s bed and fit in the frame for the picture Kara wants them to take.

Kara takes the picture of the five of them. Alex, Lucy, and Maggie are sticking their tongues out at the camera. Kara and Lena are cheek-to-cheek; they’re both smiling widely. Kara captions the picture: ‘All we’re missing is @thebetterlane #powertothegirls.’

Lois’ response comes five minutes later in the form of a picture of her reading a book and drinking hot chocolate in bed. Her caption reads: ‘I forgot how quiet the house is without @thebestlane around.’ Lucy’s immediate answer is: ‘Rude. But thank you for agreeing that I am the best Lane.’ Lois sends her sister a voice message on the Super Friends group chat.

“I hate you,” she says.

Lucy replies with a voice message of her and the rest of the girls saying they love Lois. Winn, James, and Clark ‘love’ Lucy’s message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me at trini-kimberly.tumblr.com. Come say 'hi' or send me prompts! SOMEONE TALK TO ME. Please? Or if that's not your thing, my fic blog is spank-my-aston-martin.tumblr.com. I post links to my stuff there if you just wanna keep track of that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crinkle.

Alex actually wakes up early the next morning. Or rather, Lucy wakes her up so they can go for a run. They try to get Maggie to join them. Her response is to ask if they’ll do sunrise yoga with her the next day if she goes with them today. They leave her in Alex’s room.

She’s still in bed when they get back an hour and a half later. She’s on the phone and gives them a small wave. Lucy heads into the bathroom to shower first. Alex rummages through her closet for something to wear and tries not to eavesdrop on Maggie’s conversation. It’s difficult with the way Maggie starts to raise her voice.

“You told me you were going home for winter break.” Maggie runs a hand through her hair. She sighs. “Babe, how was I supposed to know you were staying? You didn’t tell me.”

Babe? Alex’s stomach bottoms out. Maggie has a girlfriend. Which means their trip to the pinball arcade wasn’t going to be a date. It was just Maggie wanting to hang out with her friend. Alex takes a deep breath. At least now she knows Maggie has a girlfriend so she can stop over analyzing everything between them.

Alex pokes her head out of the closet when Maggie mumbles a goodbye. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Maggie says before groaning and dramatically falling backwards onto Alex’s bed. “I have to head into the city today.”

“Yeah?” Alex pretends like she didn’t just hear Maggie’s conversation. “Do you need a ride?”

“Nah. I can just catch the bus. I don’t know how long I’ll be there and I don’t want you to have to pick me up at who knows what time.”

“I don’t mind. Kara, Lena, and Winn wanted to head into the city this weekend so it’ll work out. We’ll wait for you unless you don’t want to come back with us tonight.”

Maggie looks down at her phone when it chimes. She frowns. She doesn’t answer Alex in favor of typing a response to the message she just received.

“What’s wrong, Dimples?” Lucy asks as she comes out of the bathroom.

“My girlfriend,” Maggie mumbles. “You’re getting water everywhere.”

Alex narrows her eyes at Lucy who sticks her tongue out at Alex but wraps her hair up in a towel anyway. She settles into Alex’s computer chair and boots up Alex’s computer.

“Hey, Luce, wanna use my computer?”

Maggie snorts when Lucy says, “Sure. Thanks, Danvers.” Lucy turns around in the chair. She points to Maggie. "So what was this about your girlfriend? Didn’t know you had one.”

“It’s recent. She told me she was going home for break but she didn’t because her parents decided to go on vacation in Aruba without her and her siblings. So now she’s staying in the city with her sister and is pissed that I didn’t tell her I got stranded here until the snow clears.”

“So?”

“She wants to see me today so I can make it up to her.”

Alex and Lucy share a look when Maggie turns her attention to her phone again. Lucy raises her eyebrows. Alex shrugs and heads into the bathroom to take a shower.

Maggie darts into the bathroom as soon as Alex steps out after her shower. She tells Alex that she’ll be ready in half an hour if she was serious about driving her into the city. Alex says that’s fine and ignores the look Lucy gives her once Maggie shuts the door behind her.

“Alex.”

“Lucy.”

“You don’t have to drive her, you know.”

“It’s fine.”

“Bullshit. You and Kara have the same crinkle when something is bothering you guys and I’m pretty sure yours is about to be permanently fixed on your face.”

Alex shrugs. “It’s fine,” she repeats.

It’s fine. She should have known Maggie had a girlfriend. It should have been obvious when she always seemed to be on the phone when she, Alex, and Lucy were supposed to be studying for their exams. It should have been obvious when Maggie had to suddenly bail on one of their pizza nights last month and offered no explanation other than so unintelligible mumbling.

Lucy wheels over to where Alex is sitting on her bed and squeezes her knee. “If it makes you feel any better, she didn’t tell me about this girlfriend either.”

It doesn’t really make Alex feel any better but at least Maggie wasn’t keeping secrets from just her.

Alex and Lucy head over to Kara’s room to wake up Kara and Lena. Alex pauses outside of the door and holds a finger to her lips. She motions to their cell phones. She opens the door as quietly as possible.

Kara and Lena are still fast asleep on Kara’s bed. Kara is sprawled out on her stomach, arms outstretched. Lena is curled up on her side facing Kara. One of Kara’s hands rests on Lena’s wrist. Alex snaps a picture of the two of them as does Lucy. They both send the pictures they take to the Super Friends group chat. They can’t wait for everyone else to see them.

Then, Alex takes both her phone and Lucy’s phone and sets them on Kara’s bookshelf. She grabs Lucy and picks her up bridal style. The shriek Lucy lets out causes Lena to stir. Before Lena can fully wake up, however, Alex drops Lucy onto Kara’s bed, or more specifically, onto Kara. Her sister doesn’t even seem to register the new presence on her bed.

“She’s gonna push her off,” Lena mumbles, voice thick with sleep.

“I know,” Alex says. “That’s the fun part.”

“The fun part?” Lucy scowls at Alex and struggles to sit up from the awkward position she’s in. “If she pushes me off, I’m gonna kick your ass, Danvers.”

“Too loud.” Kara cracks an eye open and is greeted by Lucy and Lena’s smiling faces and Lucy’s elbow digging into her shoulder. “Please move.”

“Nah. I’m pretty comfortable here.”

Kara groans and looks to Lena for help. Lena just shrugs, reaching over to the bedside table for hers and Kara's glasses. Kara wriggles out from underneath Lucy to take her glasses from Lena just in time to be tackled back onto her bed by Alex.

“When do you guys go back to school?” Kara whines.

“And here I was gonna offer to bring you, Lena, and Winn into the city today,” Alex says. “Now I’m not going to.”

“Lies. You’re still gonna take us. What’s in the city? Other than school.”

“Maggie needs to head there today so I offered to drive.”

“Oooh.” Kara waggles her eyebrows. “Whatcha guys gonna do in the city?”

Alex sighs. “Well Maggie is going to visit her girlfriend while we do shopping or something.”

“Girlfriend?”

“Yep.”

“Oh.”

“Yep.”

“That sucks.”

“Yep.”

“I’m sorry, Alex.”

Alex shrugs. “It’s whatever. It’s not like I had a chance or whatever.”

“Alex.”

“Kara, it’s fine. Just drop it.” Alex sees Lucy and Lena staring at her. “What? It’s fine, really. Let’s decide what we’re going to do today.”

“Science museum,” Lena says without hesitation.

“Can’t.” Kara frowns. “Winn is still banned for breaking in over the summer.”

“We don’t have to bring him.”

“Lena!”

Lena shrugs. “I really want to go.”

“We can go next weekend. Mom and Dad are going out of town for a conference so I can use their car.”

Alex and Lucy share a look while Kara and Lena start planning their trip to the science museum. Alex ruffles Kara’s hair and tells them to be ready to leave in twenty minutes. She shoots off a text to Winn telling him they’re picking him up in half an hour.

Alex borrows her parents’ SUV to drive everyone when Lucy points out that she can’t shove Winn in the trunk of her car. Lucy threatens to shave off her eyebrows when Alex says that Lucy is right because Winn isn’t the smallest of the group. Lucy should be the one going in the trunk. Maggie has to remind them to play nice or else she’s going to find a way to get the two of them to do yoga with her.

They get breakfast first since Maggie’s girlfriend won’t be ready to meet up with Maggie until eleven thirty. They wind up at the diner Maggie took them to after that one pizza date where she spent the night in Alex and Lucy’s room. (The one where Alex mentioned something about picturing Maggie on top of her the next morning while still half asleep.)

Kara immediately falls in love with the chocolate chip pancakes. And the waffles. And the strawberry milkshake. Maggie asks where she puts it all. Alex tells her that Kara is actually an alien.

Maggie has Alex drop her off at the theaters about fifteen minutes away from school. Her girlfriend is redhead Alex vaguely remembers from the history class she had with Maggie first semester. She's waiting for Maggie outside of the theater when they arrive. She watches Maggie get out of the car with narrowed eyes. Her posture remains rigid even as Maggie kisses her. She doesn’t relax until Maggie says something and waves to Alex, Lucy, Kara, Lena, and Winn. Her girlfriend does the same but doesn’t have a smile on her face like Maggie does.

“For the record,” Winn says as he climbs into the second row, "you're hotter than Maggie's girlfriend."

"Thanks, Winn.”

##

The quintet find themselves at the mall to kill time until Maggie lets them know if she’s spending the night with her girlfriend or heading back with them to the Danvers residence. Alex, Lena, and Winn are checking out the latest tech from Wayne Enterprises in the electronics store while Kara and Lucy are in the shoe store next door.

Maggie texts Alex and Lucy about three hours after they’ve dropped her off, asking if they can pick her up from a restaurant a few blocks away from the theater. She doesn't say anything when she climbs into the passenger’s seat. She doesn’t say anything when Alex gives her a look because her girlfriend isn’t waiting outside the restaurant with her. All Maggie does is give Alex a small smile and put on her seat belt.

When they get back to the Danvers residence, Maggie says she has a headache and excuses herself to Alex’s room. Lucy nudges Alex with her elbow until she gets the hint. The two of them follow Maggie upstairs once Kara, Lena, and Winn decide to take over the living room to go through their purchases. They find Maggie lying face first on Alex’s bed.

Maggie lifts her head enough to say, “Girls suck,” when Alex shuts the door.

“Some do,” Lucy says with a grin. She plops down on the bed next to Maggie. “Wanna tell us why?”

Maggie turns her head to face Lucy just as Alex takes a seat on Lucy’s other side. She makes a face.

“I just got that. Gross, Lane.” She sighs. “Lauren dumped me. Or I dumped her. It was a mutual break up? I’m not really sure.”

“Did you want to talk about it?”

“Not really. It wasn’t anything serious anyway. At least I didn’t think it was until she told me today that she wanted me to meet her parents when they got back from their trip.” Maggie’s eyes are wide as she shakes her head. “I wasn’t aware we were even really dating until three weeks ago.”

Alex and Lucy share a look. So much for not wanting to talk about it.

“How did you not know you guys were dating?” Lucy asks.

“Because every single one of our ‘dates’ consisted of take out and her dorm room. And she only told me that we were dating when I mentioned taking Danvers to that pinball arcade because, in her words, I shouldn’t be taking other girls out on dates when I have a girlfriend.”

Maggie scoffs and rolls her eyes. Alex bites down on the inside of her cheek in order to keep her expression as neutral as possible when Maggie keeps talking.

“I wasn’t aware that it was a crime to hang out with one of my friends.”

“Well, you’re better off without her,” says Lucy. “At least now you can spend more time with your two best friends.”

“James is in Metropolis.” Maggie smirks. “And Alex is always busy with work or studying so.”

“Ass.” Lucy whacks Maggie with a pillow. “You’re officially uninvited to pizza nights.”

“Bullshit. Danvers will still invite me, right?”

“Of course. That’s what best friends are for.”

“I hate you both.”

“Love you, Luce,” Alex and Maggie say in unison.

“You both suck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me at trini-kimberly.tumblr.com. Come say 'hi' or send me prompts! SOMEONE TALK TO ME. Please? Or if that's not your thing, my fic blog is spank-my-aston-martin.tumblr.com. I post links to my stuff there if you just wanna keep track of that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “To answer your question, how else do you think I know so much, Danvers?”
> 
> Alex gapes. She motions to the shelves in front of them.
> 
> “There’s like, a dozen of them here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo almost two months later to the day, an update has arrived! Um, sorry for the wait. Writing 'we'll grow old together' kind of ruined me for a while but I'm back! And working on other things.
> 
> Many thanks to Lyssie for some of the conversation that happens here between Alex and Lucy. Sometimes she's nice to me instead of just calling me a demon.

Even though her apartment is ready to be inhabited again, Lena spends another night at the Danvers household. This time she actually moves her things from the guest room to Kara's room to allow Maggie to move from Alex's room to the guest room. Alex can't figure out if she's more relieved or disappointed by this move. Maggie moving into the guest room until the storm over Nebraska passes means Alex won't have to worry so much about accidentally saying something stupid in front of Maggie. But it also means she won't be spending as much time with Maggie either.

Or at least that's what she thinks. It's not until after Winn falls asleep on the living room floor in the middle of their Jurassic Park marathon and Kara and Lena head up to Kara's room that Alex realizes that she's wrong.

"You crashing here tonight, Lane?" Maggie asks as the credits for The Lost World: Jurassic Park start to roll.

Lucy looks over to Alex, who shrugs. "Guess so. Let me text Lois."

Maggie grins at the both of them before calling dibs on the shower and rushing upstairs.

“You okay, Alex?” Lucy asks as the two of them load the dishes everyone used earlier into the dishwasher.

“Yep.” Alex sets the dishwasher to run. “Why do you ask?”

“Well today you found out that Maggie had a girlfriend and then she broke up with said girlfriend. Most people would be happy that the girl they’ve been pining over for the last what? Four months? Is single again but not you. So what’s up?”

Alex shrugs. Lucy is right; most people would be happy. So why wasn’t she? She sighs and shrugs again.

“I don’t have a shot with her so what’s the point? Like she said, she didn’t even know she was dating Lauren who is nothing like me which means I’m clearly not her type.”

“I wouldn’t count yourself out if I were you.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. Come on, Danvers. You’re super smart and you kick ass. Not to mention you have the whole brooding hottie thing going on for you. Any girl would be stupid not to want to date you.”

“You saying you want to date me, Lane?”

Lucy laughs. She shoves Alex hard enough that Alex has to take a couple of steps back. She bolts for the stairs, shouting that she gets the shower after Maggie.

##

Alex wakes up in the middle of a Lucy and Maggie sandwich the next morning. She’s not quite sure how that happened. She went to sleep last night with Lucy in between her and Maggie just like the previous night. Now she has Maggie wrapped around her back and Lucy’s head tucked under her chin. She tries not to freak out, tries not to flinch or jump out of bed because what the hell happened last night?

Only she must flinch because Lucy, being the light sleeper she is, twitches and stirs. She mumbles something Alex doesn’t understand and rolls away to stretch. She freezes with her arms above her head. She cracks an eye open to look over at Alex. She snickers.

“What did you do?” Alex whispers.

Lucy snickers even more and shakes her head. She climbs out of bed and heads to the bathroom, leaving Alex frozen in place with Maggie still koala’d around her. She returns to find Alex and Maggie still in the same positions. This time she doesn’t snicker. She just grins like an asshole and grabs her phone from the nightstand.

“Don’t you dare,” growls Alex.

“This is going to go in your wedding album,” Lucy tells her. “You’ll thank me one day.”

Lucy snaps a picture of a scowling Alex and a sleeping Maggie. Alex manages to free an arm from Maggie’s grip to flip the bird at Lucy. Lucy takes a picture of that too.

“This one is going on Instagram.”

“I hate you.”

“Lies. You love me enough to cuddle with me last night.”

“You’re an ass.”

“I know. That’s why we’re friends.”

Their conversation is enough to wake Maggie up.

“Morning, Danvers.” She blinks. “I thought Lucy was in the middle last night.”

“So did I,” Alex grumbles as she extricates herself from Maggie to get up and use the bathroom. “I don’t know how she did it, but she moved in the middle of the night.”

“You’re a heavier sleeper than Kara,” is all Lucy says. “It was easy.”

“Then why didn’t you do it the other night?” Maggie asks.

Alex hears Lucy laugh and say, “Maybe I just wanted to cuddle with you, Sawyer,” as the bathroom door closes behind her.

Lucy and Maggie are watching a video on Maggie’s iPad when Alex is done in the bathroom. They make room for Alex to sit on Maggie’s other side. They stay like this, Maggie in between Lucy and Alex until Maggie’s phone chimes with a weather alert. The storm is clearing up and the airports expect to start operating again within the next few days after the runways have been properly cleaned.

“And just in time for Christmas,” Maggie says with a grin that has her dimples on full display.

“You like Christmas or something, Sawyer?” Lucy teases.

“It’s my favorite holiday, Lane.” Maggie shoves Lucy good-naturedly. “What’s yours?”

“My birthday.”

Maggie shoots Alex a look. Alex shrugs. It’s a Lucy thing she learned to roll with years ago. Lois is the same; her birthday is her favorite holiday as well since the Lanes didn’t really celebrate major holidays growing up.

“So when are you heading home?” Alex asks.

Maggie shrugs. “Gotta text my aunt and see which flight she wants me to take.” She nudges Alex with her elbow. “Eager to get rid of me, Danvers?”

“What? No! Why would you say that?” Alex sputters while Lucy snickers on the other side of Maggie. “I was – I was just asking.” She notices the look Maggie and Lucy share alone with matching shit-eating grins. She sighs. “I hate you guys.”

Maggie finds out later that day that she won’t be returning to Nebraska at all during their winter break. Her aunt’s new boyfriend surprised her with a cruise to the Caribbean that would mean they would be gone from the twenty-third of December to the fourth of January. Maggie’s aunt isn’t comfortable with leaving Maggie at the house alone, even with James back in Nebraska and nearby so she asks, or begs rather, Maggie to see if she can stay at Alex’s until they all go back to school.

Eliza and Jeremiah come home from work as Maggie is relaying this information to Alex, Lucy, and Kara. (Alex is sandwiched between Lucy and Maggie on the loveseat with their legs thrown over her lap. Kara is lying on her stomach on the floor, playing a game on her phone against Lena and Winn.) They agree before either of their daughters do and ask Maggie what she wants to have for dinner on Christmas.

“You don’t have to, Eliza,” Maggie says. “You’re already doing so much by just letting me stay here until school starts again.”

“It’s nothing,” Eliza says. “Lucy is picking the New Year’s Eve dinner this time around so you can choose Christmas dinner.”

“It can’t be pizza and potstickers though.” Jeremiah points to Kara. “She chose that last year. And Lois chose Chinese for New Year’s so, Lucy, you’ll need to choose something different.”

“I can cook,” Maggie says and Alex and Lucy pause in the middle of their whispered bickering over Lucy’s dinner choice.

“You can cook?” Alex and Lucy ask at the same time.

“Wow, guys. The surprise in your voices is very comforting.”

“You never told us you could cook,” Lucy points out. “So I just assumed you were bad at cooking like Alex.”

“That’s a valid, if not slightly rude assumption I guess.”

“So what are you going to cook?” Kara asks while Lucy laughs at the scowl on Alex’s face.

“It’s a surprise but I will need some help when I actually cook. You down to help, Little Danvers?”

“Of course!”

Alex and Lucy lock eyes. Lucy makes a face, scrunches up her nose and crosses her eyes. Alex snorts and returns the gesture. She receives an elbow to the side from Maggie.

“What are you two hooligans up to?” Maggie asks with a fondness in her eyes that Alex hasn’t seen before. (Alex ignores the fluttering of her heart at the sight.) “Do I need to separate you two?”

“Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about, Sawyer,” Lucy says.

“Aww. You think I’m pretty, Lane?”

“Yeah. Pretty obnoxious.”

Maggie tries to whack Lucy with a throw pillow which means Alex takes an elbow to the chest. She grabs another throw pillow and smacks Maggie with it. Lucy cackles on Alex’s right. Alex hits Lucy with the pillow next. Lucy shrieks, reaching for the pillow behind her so she can join in on the pillow fight. She climbs onto the back of the couch to get a better angle to hit Maggie.

Maggie swats Lucy’s pillow with her own. She uses enough force to knock Lucy’s pillow out of her hands. Alex grabs Maggie’s outstretched arm and tries to wrestle the pillow out of her iron grip. Maggie stands up on the couch to gain what little leverage she can over Alex to get her pillow back. Alex yanks Maggie’s pillow hard enough for Maggie to lose her footing. She topples forward, her head connecting with Alex’s chest. Both of them groan.

“Shit, Danvers. I’m sorry.”

“That was my fault but holy crap you have a hard head.”

Maggie starts to laugh and Alex is so caught up in watching her that she barely notices the pillow that goes whizzing by her head. She does however notice the loud thud resulting from a body hitting the ground. (She may or may not only notice it because Maggie stops laughing. Horror replaces the amusement on her face.) Lucy lets out a groan from her new spot on the floor.

“Damn, Little Danvers. That’s quite an arm you got there.”

“Told you she was an alien.” Alex peeks over the back of the couch. “You okay down there, Luce?”

Kara is at Lucy’s side now, helping her to sit up and apologizing profusely. Lucy rubs her shoulder. She gives Kara a smile and ruffles her hair. She directs her smile, now more mischievous than reassuring, at Maggie and Alex.

“Ah, shit,” is all Maggie manages to get out before Lucy vaults over the back of the couch and onto both Alex and Maggie.

## 

Two days before Christmas, Lucy comes over to the Danvers residence with Lois. They, Alex, Maggie, Kara, Winn, and Lena are planning on heading into the mall for some last minute Christmas shopping. Lois wants to find something to give to Clark and James when they go back to school (even though they already exchanged gifts before parting ways for the break.) Maggie, Winn, and Lena want to get a joint gift for the Danvers parents as a thank you for letting them stay at their house so often.

Lucy pulls Alex aside as they all make their way to Alex and Lois’ cars.

“I don’t have a gift for Maggie,” Lucy whispers. “Do you?”

Alex scoffs. Of course she has a gift for Maggie. At least she thinks she does. She goes through the list of presents she has hidden in various places in her room. (Kara’s present from her is hiding at the Lane residence because of her history of searching for her gifts. Lucy’s gift is tucked away on a high shelf in the garage.)

Crap. She doesn’t have a gift for Maggie. She was going to buy one over break to give to her when they returned to school.

“No, I don’t,” she mumbles.

“Think we can ditch them at some point to get her a gift?”

“Do we have a choice? We can’t exactly _not_ give her a gift on Christmas. It’s her favorite holiday.”

“Okay. I’ll come up with something when we get there.”

Someone, Kara it turns out, whistles to get their attention. She, Winn, and Lena are already situated in Lois’ car. Kara has her head out the window, looking at them expectantly. Maggie waits by the passenger’s side door of Alex’s car. Everyone is ready to go. Lucy nudges Alex and they make their way to the cars.

“Shotgun,” Maggie says with a grin.

“Just this once, Sawyer,” Lucy says without much bite as she slides into the back seat.

It’s fairly easy for Alex and Lucy to break away from the rest of the group once they get to the mall. The place is packed with other last minute shoppers so they decide to split up to cover as much ground as possible. Maggie, surprisingly, opts to go with Lois. She offers to help her find another gift for James. Naturally Kara, Winn, and Lena split off together which leaves Alex and Lucy alone to go shopping for Maggie.

“I don’t think we’ll find a good enough gift for her here,” Lucy says to Alex when everyone else has disappeared into the crowd. “Wanna get out of here and come back when it’s time to meet up with everyone?”

“Where are we going to get her gift then?” Alex asks. Her stomach drops at the sly smile that makes its way onto Lucy’s face. “I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?”

“Maybe. Maybe not. We have the whole city to explore to find her gift. You’ll just have to wait and see. So, what do you say, Danvers?”

“Don’t make me regret this, Lane.”

Lucy laughs as she leads Alex back to the parking lot. Her laugh lets Alex know she’s most definitely going to regret this.

And she does when Lucy’s directions bring them to a sex shop.

“Lucy, what the fuck?”

“What?” Lucy shrugs. “Come on. It’ll be fun.”

“Fun?”

“Yes, Danvers. Fun. Ever heard of it?”

“You’re hilarious.”

“I know, right?”

Alex follows Lucy into the shop. She sticks close to Lucy. She’s not a huge fan store employees asking her if she needs help in clothing stores. She certainly doesn’t want anyone from here asking her if she needs help. She’s going to kill Lucy later. Lucy, who looks very comfortable as she walks through the store, stopping every few feet to look at something.

“What are we even doing in here?” Alex asks, keeping her voice low even though there’s no one in the store aside from the two of them and the woman at the register.

“Looking for Maggie’s Christmas gift,” Lucy answers. “Let’s buy her a vibrator.”

“Lucy, no.”

“Lucy, yes.”

“Lucy!” Alex barely manages to keep her voice just short of shrill. She shoots the woman at the register a strained smile when she looks in their direction. “We cannot buy her a vibrator.”

“Why not?” Lucy picks up one of the vibrators on display in front of them. She scrunches her nose. “This one isn’t that great. Not enough settings.” She catches the wide-eyed look on Alex’s face. “What? We can totally get her a vibrator. She doesn’t have a girlfriend anymore so we could get her something for when her hand isn’t enough.”

“Lucy!”

Lucy throws a smirk over her shoulder. She points out and picks up a few more vibrators, rattling off their specs to Alex who is both mortified and curious. She’s tempted to ask how Lucy knows all of this but not tempted enough to ask. Knowing her best friend, Lucy would just give her an answer that would either make her roll her eyes or blush, depending on how much of a little shit she wants to be today. But still. How the hell does Lucy know all of this?

Alex stares at Lucy. She narrows her eyes as Lucy babbles on about the bright pink vibrator in her hands. There’s no way Lucy could have tried out all of them, right? Alex clears her throat to get Lucy’s attention.

“Luce?”

“Alex.”

“Question.” Alex scowls when Lucy looks up at her and starts smirking again. “You know what, nevermind. It’s nothing.”

“Uh huh.” Lucy points at Alex with the vibrator. “You want to know just how I know all this stuff?”

“Please don’t point at me with that thing.”

“This thing?”

Lucy starts waving it around. Alex covers her face with her hands. She’s pretty sure the woman at the register is snickering at them. Alex grabs Lucy by the wrist to still her movements. Lucy snorts and, thankfully, sets the vibrator back on the shelf.

“To answer your question, how else do you think I know so much, Danvers?”

Alex gapes. She motions to the shelves in front of them.

“There’s like, a dozen of them here!”

“Your point? Sometimes I get lonely.”

“Still.” Alex gestures at everything again. “All of these?”

“Shit, Danvers. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were impressed.”

“What?” Alex scoffs. “I’m not – I’m not impressed. I was just uh, making an observation.”

Lucy just shoots her a look. She carries on describing more of the models they have on display. Despite herself, Alex actually listens to what Lucy is saying. She most definitely doesn’t find it interesting. Nope. Definitely not. At least until Lucy picks up one and says,

“This model is great for the shower.”

Alex chokes on air. “Lane, we share a shower!”

“I didn’t know we showered together.”

“You know what I meant!”

Now Lucy starts laughing. The woman at the register snorts before excusing herself to what Alex assumes is the back room. Alex can hear her laughing through the closed door. She glowers at Lucy.

“Come on, Danvers. Let’s go.” Lucy tugs on Alex’s sleeve. “We don’t have to get Maggie a vibrator. Though, judging from your reaction, you might need one more than her.”

“I hate you,” Alex grumbles, stalking out of the shop.

Alex’s mood carries on even until after they’ve found Maggie’s gift. She manages to get a parking spot close to their old one so that no one will really notice that they had left. Alex and Lucy swing by a couple of stores to pick up some small things. They need something to show for the time they spent split from the others. They grab a bite to eat in the food court to kill time.

Kara, Lena, and Winn are the first to find them. Kara picks up on her sister’s mood immediately.

“What’s wrong with you?” she asks Alex, sending Lucy into a fit of giggles.

“Nothing.” Alex stabs the little cup of ketchup with a French fry. “Lucy’s just an _ass_.”

“She just needs to take a shower to cool off,” Lucy supplies in between giggles. “She’ll be fine when we get back to your house.”

“If you say so.” Kara slides into the empty seat next to Alex and reaches across the table to snag a couple of fries from Lucy’s tray. “What’d you guys buy?”

“Can’t tell you. Would ruin the surprise.”

Kara tries to peek into the bags sitting on the floor by Lucy’s feet. Lucy kicks the bags under her chair. Winn tries to snag them and gets a fry thrown at his face in retaliation. Lena just shoots Kara and Winn a look before pulling her phone out of her bag to answer some work emails.

Alex and Lucy have finished their food with the help of Kara and Winn by the time Lois and Maggie find them with arms full of shopping bags. Kara is quick to her feet to offer to help them carry their bags. Maggie sidesteps her with a laugh.

“I don’t think so, Little Danvers. Your gift is in here and I don’t want you seeing it.”

“But what if I promise I won’t peek?”

“You’re going to peek,” everyone aside from Maggie says at the same time.

Maggie raises her eyebrows at Kara which earns her a pout from the younger Danvers.

“You guys suck,” Kara mumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, guys guys! I got a new laptop. Prime day is a lifesaver. 
> 
> As usual, I can be found at trini-kimberly or spank-my-aston-martin on tumblr. Second one is where I post my links for fic. Most of the time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve at the Danvers household consists of three things:
> 
> 1) Family dinner  
> 2) Twister  
> 3) Lucy Lane winning Twister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9 million years later and this thing gets an update. Enjoy!

Lucy disappears for a few hours on Christmas Eve. When Lois arrives at the Danvers house sans sister midday, she shrugs at Alex and Kara’s questions about Lucy’s whereabouts. She tells them that Lucy grabbed her bike in the morning and said she’d meet them for dinner.

“What _is_ for dinner anyway?” Lois asks Maggie.

Maggie just smiles and says, “It’s a surprise.” She and Kara disappear ten minutes later to pick up groceries.

Lois and Alex make themselves comfortable in the living room while they wait for the others to arrive. They talk about their classes and work and how nervous they both are for whatever it is Lucy might have gotten them for Christmas.

“She gave me and Clark edible body paint last year,” Lois says as she and Alex make a list of the Christmas movies they’re going to watch tonight.

Alex chokes on her root beer. “She did what?”

“Mhm.” Lois purses her lips and nods. “Almost opened the gift all the way in front of our grandparents too. Should have known that brat was up to something when she was pushing for us to open her gift first.”

“Did your grandparents see it?”

“Nope. Grandma went to get us more hot chocolate while Gramps put more logs in the fireplace. I had Clark run it up to my room and told them Lucy gave us an empty box with IOU written on the bottom.”

“And Lucy?”

“Laughed like the asshole she is.”

Maggie and Kara walk through the living room with bags full of food.

“You guys talking about Lucy?” Maggie asks.

“Yup,” Lois and Alex say at the same time.

They get up from the couch to help Maggie and Kara with the bags. Alex tries to peer into the bags she’s carrying but is stopped by Maggie.

“Eyes up front, Danvers. No peeking.”

Alex does as she’s told. Unfortunately, it’s just Maggie in front of her. And Alex trips over her own two feet when Maggie glances over her shoulder and shoots her a grin. It’s a small miracle she doesn’t fall flat on her face. She ignores the snickering from Lois and waves off the concern from Kara and Maggie. She manages to make it to the kitchen to set the bags on the counter without another incident.

“So what are you making for dinner?” Lois asks, stepping away from the bags as soon as she sets them down on the counter.

“It’s a surprise,” Maggie says. She looks to Kara for confirmation.

Kara nods her head in agreement before shooing Alex and Lois out of the kitchen. Soon the smells of spices and chicken fill the first floor of the Danvers house. Alex can already feel her mouth start to water and her stomach start to grumble. Hopefully whatever Maggie and Kara are making won’t take too long. Hopefully Lucy shows up soon because there was no way in hell Eliza and Jeremiah are going to let them start dinner without her.

It’s about half an hour before Lena and Winn arrive. Lena was supposed to go to Metropolis this year for Christmas and New Year’s but changed her plans last minute after a particularly awful phone call with her mother. Winn’s foster parents don’t celebrate any holidays so he’s been a staple at the Danvers family holiday celebrations for the last several years.

Twenty minutes later Eliza and Jeremiah get called into work for an emergency. They tell Alex that she and Lois are in charge and to save them some of whatever Maggie and Kara are cooking.

“I make no promises with Kara,” Alex tells them.

Alex and Winn are setting up Twister, a ridiculous Christmas Eve tradition Lucy came up with the second year she joined the Danvers family for the holiday, when Lucy finally decides to make an appearance. Almost an hour after Eliza and Jeremiah had left. She has everyone’s gifts with her, including Alex’s gifts to Kara and Maggie. She deposits them under the tree before popping into the kitchen. Maggie and Kara chase her out before she’s taken more than two steps into the room.

“They’re really serious about dinner being a surprise, huh?”

Lucy joins Alex on the floor by the tree. She swats Alex’s hands away from her gift.

“No peeking, Danvers.” She tuts. “And here I thought it was Kara that I’d have to worry about.”

“We’re allowed to open one present before midnight,” Alex points out. “I want to open yours just in case I need to hide it before my parents come back.”

“Why would you ever need to do that?” Lucy’s expression is far more innocent than the glint in her eyes. “I would never get you anything you wouldn’t be able to open in front of your mom and dad.”

“Bullshit,” Alex, Lois, and Winn say at once.

“You are such a little shit,” Alex adds.

“Lies and slander.”

“Truth. You’re little and you’re a shit so you are a little shit.”

“Ass.”

“Keep complimenting my ass and I might start to think you like me, Lane.”

“Maggie’s is better. And I know you agree with me.”

Alex grabs a pillow from the couch and smacks Lucy with it. Lucy laughs at the blush Alex knows is spreading across her face. She can hear Winn start to snicker from his spot on the couch but a glare in his direction shuts him up real fast. It has no effect on Lois, who is laughing just as obnoxiously as her sister, or Lena, who is smirking around the rim of her mug of hot chocolate.

“You guys are all assholes,” Alex grumbles.

“Now, Danvers, name calling isn’t allowed tonight,” Maggie says as she and Kara finally come out of the kitchen. “We’re all going to be nice to each other tonight.”

“I make no promises,” Alex says which earns her an eyeroll from Maggie.

Maggie plops herself on the floor in between Alex and Lucy. She points to the Twister mat with her reindeer socked foot.

“Do I want to know why this is out?”

“It’s how we decide who gets to open a gift first,” is all Lucy says. She flicks the spinner to make sure it still works after Alex nearly snapped it in half after coming in last place again last year. “I hope you’re ready to get your ass kicked again, Danvers.”

Alex scoffs and rolls her eyes. She doesn’t respond any more than that. She talked a lot of shit the year before and lost first. Even Winn beat her and he had been the first to get taken out every single year until last year. It was fine. She had a plan for taking out Lucy this year. She would just need to make sure she took out Winn, Lena, and Lois first.

“You partaking in the shenanigans, Sawyer?” Lucy asks.

“Of course,” Maggie answers.

And Maggie apparently. Alex could totally take them all out.

“Is this a before dinner or after dinner sort of thing?”

“Usually after dinner.” Alex points to Kara. “This one refuses to be on spinner duty unless she’s eaten first.”

“You don’t play, Kara?”

Lucy snorts. “Have you seen her? She’s built like a goddamn brick house. She doesn’t fall and will take you out if you get in her way.”

Alex leans toward Maggie and whispers, “She’s the only person Lucy has lost to since we started this tradition.”

“We’ll just have to change that this year, won’t we, Danvers?”

“Yep,” Alex says and her voice actually squeaks because Maggie is looking at her with a bright smile, dimples prominent, and brighter eyes and yep. Alex is a gay disaster.

Twister was going to be interesting to say the least.

But first: dinner.

Dinner turns out to be chicken tamales, refried beans, rice, cheese enchiladas, and lots and lots of chile sauce. Alex makes sure to put some of everything aside for her parents before Kara and the others can even touch it. The last thing Alex needs tonight is for Eliza to make a comment on how she forgot to save some food for her parents.

Once Eliza and Jeremiah’s food has been put away, the group digs into their meal. It’s one of the few times where everyone is mostly quiet; they’re all too busy eating to talk. Kara even takes her time eating to savor the food she helped Maggie cook. Surprisingly, Lucy behaves for most of dinner. She only makes one inappropriate noise which gets the reactions she wanted.

(Kara and Winn sputter and blush. Lena presses her lips together in an attempt not to laugh at her friends as she pushes Kara and Winn’s water glasses closer to them. She fails. Alex nearly spits out her wassail all over the table in front of her. Maggie sets her cup down on the table before shooting Lucy a look that Alex can’t read but has the feeling of _something_ settling oddly in her chest. Lois threatens to call their grandparents in Florida and have them on speaker phone for the rest of the meal.)

Alex and Lois kick everyone out of the dining room and kitchen after dinner. They make quick work of packing away the leftover food and loading the dishwasher. They can hear Lucy and Winn bickering over what movie to watch while they digest dinner so they make a few bags of popcorn as well. Winn has his copy of _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ in his hand. Lucy has the Apple TV remote in her hand. The Hallmark Channel’s app is pulled up on the tv screen.

“Hell no, Lane.” Alex says.

“Just one movie.”

“No.”

Lucy looks to her sister. Lois holds her hands up as best she can while holding two bowls of popcorn.

“Coward.”

“We are not watching your stupid Hallmark movies, Lane.” Alex slides into the Alex-sized space on the couch in between Lucy and Maggie. “Not doing it this year.”

“We didn’t even do it last year.” Lucy smirks as she adds in a voice low enough for only Alex and Maggie to hear, “We haven’t even done it at all yet.”

“Shut up.” Alex snatches the Apple TV remote from Lucy. She glances over at Maggie who is snickering while reaching for some popcorn. “Don’t start, Sawyer.”

“You two are cute,” is Maggie’s response.

“So what are we watching?” Winn asks, inching his way closer to the Blu-ray player.

“We can watch a Hallmark movie if Lucy agrees not to play Twister.”

“And not get the chance to defend my title? In your dreams, Danvers. Schott, put on your damn movie.”

“Booyah! Winn with the win!”

“Only win you’re gonna get tonight.”

“And I’ll take it.”

Winn pops in the disc before getting settled on the floor in front of the couch Kara and Lena have claimed for themselves. He accepts the small bowl of popcorn Lena hands him.

The next seventy-six minutes are filled with various commentary from Winn and Lena about the animation and filming process, singing from Kara, Winn, Lucy, and occasionally Alex, and a debate as the credits roll as to whether the movie was more appropriate for Christmas or Halloween. Alex, Lena, and Lois are on the side of it being a Halloween movie, Winn says it’s a Christmas movie, and Kara and Lucy says it’s a movie for both holidays.

“What do you think, Sawyer?” Winn asks.

Maggie, who has been surprisingly silent throughout the entire movie and subsequent debate, shrugs. She reaches for what little popcorn is left in the bowl she’s sharing with Alex and Lucy and takes her time eating the movie snack.

“I’ve never seen it before today,” she confesses when it becomes obvious that everyone is waiting for her answer.

“What?” Kara and Winn’s voices become similarly shrill.

Maggie shrugs again. “I just…never watched it growing up.”

“That is mildly tragic but at least you’ve seen it now,” Winn says. “So thoughts? Halloween, Christmas, or both?”

“Um, honestly? I don’t feel like I can make a decision based on only saying it once?”

“So you’re saying you want to watch it again?”

“Sure, Winn. At Halloween. I’ll see which holiday spirit hits me more when I watch it again.”

Winn shoots Maggie a grin which she returns.

It’s another ten minutes of the group going back and forth saying they should get start Twister soon so they have enough time to play before midnight. It’s another two minutes to convince Maggie to take off her reindeer socks otherwise she risks slipping on the mat and falling. Maggie refuses because,

“It’s Christmas, Danvers. The socks stay on.”

“Fine.” Alex hands Kara the spinner. “But don’t blame me when you inevitably fall.”

“I’ll just take you down with me then.”

Lucy snorts and mutters, “She’d like that,” quietly enough that Alex is the only person who hears it.

Alex grabs the nearest throw pillow and swats Lucy with it.

## 

Lena is the first to get taken out during Twister. She waits until her fifth turn, which would have required her to either reach over both Maggie and Lucy or reach in between Winn’s legs for the last yellow space, before saying she isn’t going to play anymore. She mutters something about wanting to keep her dignity this year.

Maggie shoots Alex a confused look over Winn’s shoulder. Alex is about to explain until Kara tells Lucy to put her right leg on yellow which puts Lucy’s ass right in her face. Lucy looks in between her own legs to flash Alex a wide grin. Alex scowls at Lucy before dropping her gaze to the mat, cheeks and ears burning.

“Don’t fart, Lane,” Alex grunts.

“Really?” Maggie’s voice is muffled by Lois’ shoulder as Lois reaches across her for the red circle in a corner of the mat. “You have Lucy’s ass in your face and _that’s_ what you go with?”

“Because she knows if she starts thinking about it in other ways she’s gonna fall.”

“Why are you guys like this?” Lois sighs. “Kara, please continue so I can kick these idiots’ asses.”

Alex makes it a point to sweep Lois’ leg out from underneath her while going for an empty blue circle her next turn. Lois falls onto the mat, cursing Alex. She almost takes out Lucy too but fails when Lucy practically leans all her weight onto Alex to keep herself upright.

“Do you guys want to reset?” Kara asks once Lois has extricated herself from underneath the mass of limbs that is Alex, Lucy, and Maggie. “That can’t be comfortable at all.”

“It’s not,” Alex says. Her right arm is sandwiched between Lucy’s left thigh and Maggie’s back while the other is tucked in underneath her and Maggie’s bodies at an awkward angle. Both of her feet are thankfully next to each other on two green circles. “Let’s reset.”

“Resetting is for wimps,” Lucy says. She’s practically draped over Alex and Maggie in a bridge, most of her weight resting on Alex’s upper back. “No deal.”

“That’s cause you’re on top, Lane,” grumbles Maggie.

“Damn right I am.”

“If we’re not resetting, can we please move on?” Alex is half tempted to just drop but that would mean taking out Maggie instead of Lucy and that was not the plan for tonight. “I think my arm is starting to fall asleep.”

“Okay.” Kara flicks the spinner. “Um, Maggie, left leg yellow.”

“Are you fucking serious?”

“I’m sorry!”

Maggie slides her left leg from the blue circle in front of Alex’s left hand to the yellow circle next to Alex’s left hand. This makes her look like an awkward starfish, stretched out underneath Lucy and Alex and precariously hovering over Winn. Winn, whose arms are starting to shake because he’s completely on red but Maggie’s right hand is in between his right foot and right hand and the look on Maggie’s face tells him she’s gonna knock him to the ground if she has to in order to win.

“Are you sure we can’t reset?” Winn asks as Maggie knocks her elbow into his to check on his stability. “Hey! That’s cheating!”

“Did you fall?” Maggie’s tone is taunting.

“No but I almost did!”

“Not cheating if you didn’t fall.”

“This sucks.”

“Winn, right hand green.”

“Is there even a free green spot?” Winn whines. “I can’t see from down here.”

“The one in the corner next to Alex’s left foot,” Lena supplies.

“What?! How am I supposed to reach that?”

“Should have done yoga with us last week,” Kara says from her spot on the couch. Next to her, Lena nods in agreement. The two of them share a look and a laugh.

“Fuck yoga,” Alex grunts.

Lucy snickers. “At least take it out to dinner first, Alex.”

"Fuck you."

"Even I would at least need you to buy me a drink."

“I give up.” Winn drops to the mat. “There’s no way I’m gonna be able to reach that without risking a spinal injury.”

“Another one bites the dust. One step closer to successfully defending my title.”

“You haven’t done shit, Lane. You’re just lying on top of me.”

“You saying you don’t like hot girls on top of you?”

Alex starts swearing at Lucy and threatens to smother her in her sleep tonight. Maggie snorts and starts laughing so hard she almost faceplants into the mat. Kara clears her throat.

“Moving on.” Kara shakes her head after sharing an amused look with Lena.

A few turns later and Alex finds herself at the bottom of the Alex-Maggie-Lucy pile, in a low bridge, looking anywhere but up at Maggie’s chest and Lucy’s face. That’s a lie. She looks up long enough to shoot Lucy a glare while Lucy, who looks way too comfortable in between Maggie and Alex, snickers at the blush she knows is on her face. Thankfully Maggie looks to be more focused on staying upright rather than paying attention to the two idiots below her.

“Lucy, right hand blue.”

Lucy makes a show of reaching across Alex’s face to reach the blue circle behind Alex’s head, in between both of Maggie’s hands. All but pressing her cleavage against Alex’s face. Alex squawks and nearly falls. It’s out of pure spite at the sound of Maggie and Lucy laughing that she remains upright.

“It’s like you gremlins planned this,” she murmurs.

Lucy and Maggie share a look.

“Maggie!”

“Alex.”

“We had an agreement!”

“We didn’t shake on it though. And Lucy’s deal was much nicer.”

“What did you promise her, Lane?”

“Can’t tell you, Danvers. It’s a secret.”

“I hate you both.”

“Do you really?”

“Yes. This game sucks.”

“You could always give up and let me and Lucy duke it out for first place.”

“Like hell, Sawyer. I’m taking you both down.”

Lucy snorts. “Like you’d be able to handle the both of us.”

“Lucy!”

“Why do I have the feeling that you’re going to be yelling Lucy’s name a lot tonight?”

“Maggie!”

“And mine too apparently.”

Lois, Winn, and Lena laugh from their spots on the couches. Kara shakes her head and adjusts her glasses, her cheeks starting to turn almost as red as her sister’s. She just flicks the spinner and waits for it to stop before saying anything.

“Alex, right hand blue.”

Alex looks down at the mat. There are only two blue circles left, the other three occupied by Lucy’s right hand, Maggie’s left foot, and her own right foot. She could go for the easy move but she knew Lucy or Maggie (the traitor) would probably do something their next turn to try to get her out of the game.

“Fuck it.”

Alex reaches for the farther of the two blue circles, the one in between her right foot and Maggie’s left foot. She purposely knocks her hand into Lucy’s left hand and left foot on the way over. Lucy shrieks and tumbles to her left, but not without making sure to drop as much of her weight as possible on Alex as she falls to make Alex fall too. Alex manages to stay upright. She keeps her elbows from hitting the mat and taking her out of the game.

“Well played, Danvers,” Lucy says as she stands. “Dirty but well played.”

“And then there were two,” Winn says in his announcer voice. “Who will take home the title of Twister Champion? Will it be newcomer Maggie Sawyer or will it be Alex Danvers, the scrappy fighter from Midvale?”

“You’re an idiot, Schott.” Maggie laughs. She looks down at Alex. “What do you say we call it a draw, Danvers? Open a gift together?”

Alex’s arms and legs are starting to hurt. She could call it a draw. She beat Lucy anyway. But she’s also never been one to back down from a challenge either.

“How do I know you’re not going to betray me again?”

“You don’t. But I can tell that your arms are probably about as tired as mine feel so.”

“But how do I know you’re not gonna try to take me out prematurely?”

“Promise, Danvers. I’ll take you out when you’re ready.”

Alex chokes on air. If she wasn’t blushing before, she sure as hell was now and Maggie, the asshole she is, finds this hilarious. Maggie laughs hard enough that her arms buckle. She falls forward enough that Alex panics and drops to the mat before Maggie can fall on top of her. Maggie rights herself with a victorious grin. Alex’s jaw drops.

“You!”

“Maggie wins!” Winn yells. “We have a new Twister Champion!”

Maggie stands and extends a hand down to Alex, who takes the proffered hand with a scowl. Alex doesn’t stop scowling, even as Maggie flashes her brightest smile. For once Alex isn’t completely distracted by Maggie’s dimples. She’s too in shock over losing.

“Are you pouting, Danvers?”

“You tricked me.”

“I said I wasn’t going to take you out. You fell on your own.”

“You were gonna fall on me!”

“Because that’s the worst thing in the world,” Lucy says with a roll of her eyes.

“Stay out of this, Lane.”

Lucy makes faces as she says, “Stay out of this, Lane.” She sticks her tongue out at Alex when she shoves her. “We gonna open presents now or what?”

While Twister had gone on, Lena had taken the time to separate everyone’s presents into piles for them. Eliza and Jeremiah’s gifts were still under the tree. Everyone else gathers by their respective piles of gifts.

Maggie gapes at everyone, more than a little surprise that there’s a pile of gifts for her. Sure, most of the gifts in her pile aren’t as large as everyone else’s but it’s a pile nonetheless.

“You guys.” Maggie wrings her hands. “You didn’t have to.”

“Well duh.” Winn laughs. “We did it because we wanted to. Welcome to the Super Friends, Maggie. Like officially.”

Maggie presses her lips together. She sniffles and lets out a shaky laugh.

“Thanks, guys.”

“Okay, champ,” Lucy says. She claps her hands together to catch everyone’s attention long enough for Maggie to wipe at the corners of her eyes. “What present to do you want to open first? And make it a good one cause you can’t open another one until after midnight.”

“Which is in an hour since you three decided to drag out that game,” Lois huffs. She shoots Maggie a grin. “But thank you, Maggie, for taking the title from this one.” She jabs her thumb in Lucy’s direction. “Maybe now her damn ego will fit through our front door.”

“I doubt that but I’m glad to have shrunk it a little.”

“Can we just get to the gift opening part now?” Lucy says, but not before swatting Maggie with the nearest throw pillow. “Pick a gift.” She not so subtly pushes one labeled ‘Mags’ in her tiny, neat handwriting closer to Maggie.

“Not a chance, Lane.” Maggie rolls her eyes and picks up the small box wrapped in binary wrapping paper. “I’m guessing this is from you, Winn?”

“Me and Lena,” he says.

Maggie takes apart the wrapping paper carefully to reveal a plain white box. She opens the box and pulls out a bonsai growing kit and an envelope. Inside the envelope is a one-year membership for the National City Science Museum. Maggie hugs Winn and Lena in turn.

“Thanks, guys. How’d you know I liked bonsais?”

“Alex mentioned that you had one and that you were sad that you couldn’t bring it to school because it wouldn’t make the trip,” Winn tells her. “So we figured that you’re gonna be here for the next three and a half years at least. Why not have a bonsai here?”

“And the science museum?”

“I got a membership for everyone,” Lena admits. She rolls her eyes at the scandalized look Lucy gives her. “Along with other gifts.”

“Good.” Lucy nudges Alex with her foot. “Your turn, Danvers. Pick one.”

Alex chooses to open Lois’ gift. Lucy pouts. Alex responds by sticking her tongue out at Lucy.

“Whatever.” Lucy exaggerates another pout. “You’re just saving the best for last. I get it. I totally understand. You don’t want it to ruin your gift opening experience.”

“Yeah. That’s it.”

Lois’ gifts to Alex are a chemistry beaker wine glass set and an emergency survival kit. Alex notes it’s similar to the one that both of the Lane sisters have, given to them by their grandparents.

Lucy opens Lena’s gift. She also receives a year’s membership to the National City Science Museum along with a sleep mask that says ‘Fuck Off’ and a gift set filled with her favorite bath bombs. Winn receives a Death Star coaster set from Maggie. Lois gets a gift certificate to her favorite spa in Metropolis from Kara. Alex gives Lena a Galileo thermometer with a glass globe barometer. Kara receives an Aurora Borealis projector lamp from Maggie. She hugs Maggie with enough force that Maggie wheezes and taps Kara’s shoulder to get her to let go.

“Someone’s been eating their spinach,” Maggie jokes after she’s caught her breath.

“I hate spinach,” Kara says.

“I keep telling you she’s an alien,” Alex adds. She glances at the clock. They still have another half an hour before midnight. “I hope mom and dad come back soon.”

And they do. Eliza and Jeremiah return from their lab just as it hits midnight. They shuck off their jackets and shoes and grab the food Alex put aside for them before joining everyone on the floor in the living room.

The rug is soon swallowed whole by all the wrapping paper and tissue paper everyone discards as they open their gifts. Alex and Maggie shoot Lucy identical wide-eyed looks when Lucy grabs the gifts she had gotten them and nudges them to the side. Lucy grins and winks at the two of them. Alex wants to shove Lucy into the Christmas tree. She knew Lucy couldn’t be trusted to buy normal gifts for them.

Except she does? Alex looks in her pile and finds another, completely different present from Lucy. She glances over to Maggie and sees that Lucy also gave Maggie a second present. The two of them share an apprehensive look. Lucy wouldn’t give them anything embarrassing to open in front of Eliza and Jeremiah, right?

Alex takes her time opening the gift from Lucy. She peels apart the wrapping paper inch by inch, careful not to reveal the box underneath until she’s positive it won’t be something embarrassing or inappropriate. The gift turns out to be a mechanical wooden clock that looks like the one Alex had a couple of years ago that mysteriously disappeared when she went away to camp that summer. She shoots Lucy a look.

“For the one you lost,” is all Lucy says with a bright smile on her face.

 “Still wondering what happened to that by the way.”

Alex doesn’t miss how Kara and Winn look to each other before looking to Lucy. She doesn’t miss it, but she doesn’t say anything else on the matter. It’s the holidays. She’ll get the answer out of Winn before she goes back to school now that she knows he had something to do with the disappearance.

It’s another hour of gushing over gifts and cleaning up the wrapping paper before Eliza and Jeremiah head to bed. It’s not until after Kara, Lena, and Winn have passed out on the couches that Lois says she’s going to head home for the night. She’ll come back in the morning for breakfast.

“That’s stupid,” Maggie says. “Take the guest room. Luce and I can sleep with Alex tonight, right?”

“Right,” Alex says before she realizes just what she agreed to. “Wait. What? Sleep with me?”

Maggie smirks while Lucy tries her best not to laugh. Lois raises her eyebrows but says nothing. Alex doesn’t miss the ghost of a smile on her face though. Alex wants to shove all of them into the Christmas tree. Her friends are all assholes.

“Makes no sense for Lois to drive home this late, even if it’s just a mile away. She can just crash here, right?” Maggie nudges Alex with her elbow. “I’ll even take the middle spot today.”

“Whatever,” Alex says even though her heart has started thundering in her chest and her cheeks are burning. She grabs her gifts and heads upstairs. “Just keep in mind that if you snore, I get to smother you with a pillow.”

“I haven’t snored once since I’ve been here!”

“Shh. My parents are sleeping."

Alex snickers when she hears Maggie whisper to Lucy and Lois.

“I don’t snore, do I?”

## 

Maggie, it turns out, does not snore that night. It’s Winn. Loud enough for Alex, Lucy, and Maggie to hear upstairs when they wake up in the morning. Alex wakes up first and nudges Maggie until she wakes up.

“Shove Lucy off the bed,” Alex mumbles when Maggie cracks open an eye to look at her.

“Why?”

“Snoring.”

“’s not her.”

“Huh?”

Alex pushes herself up enough to peek over Maggie. Sure enough, Lucy isn’t the one snoring. She has her face pressed into the pillow. Alex makes Maggie tilt Lucy’s head so she doesn’t accidentally suffocate herself. The action rouses Lucy.

“Who the fuck is snoring that loud?” Lucy asks once her brain has woken up enough for her to speak. She doesn’t wait for the answer Alex and Maggie can’t give. Instead, she squishes her pillow around her ears and says, “Danvers, go investigate.”

“Why me?”

“It’s your house.”

Alex looks to Maggie for help. Maggie just snorts and copies Lucy. Alex huffs but gets out of bed to investigate. (She will later deny that she purposely pulled the covers to the foot of the bed as punishment for Maggie and Lucy.)

She figures the snoring is coming from downstairs when she opens her bedroom door. Alex pads down to the living room. She finds Lena sitting up on the couch she shared with Kara, glaring at Winn, the source of the snoring. Alex squeezes Lena’s shoulder as she passes the couch on her way to Winn.

“He only snores like this when he’s really tired,” Lena supplies. “We woke up a couple of hours after everyone went to sleep and watched some documentaries.”

Alex grunts to let Lena know she heard her. It’s a bit of a struggle, but she manages to roll Winn onto his side. The snoring stops.

“Thank you,” Lena whispers as Alex heads back up to her room.

Alex doesn’t miss the way that Kara snuggles up to Lena when her best friend lies back down next to her.

When Alex returns to her room, Maggie and Lucy are sitting up in bed, laughing about something on Lucy’s phone. They motion for her to join them on the bed.

“And bring over those boxes by the closet,” Lucy adds.

Alex does as she’s told. She notices the boxes in question are the two gifts for Alex and Maggie that Lucy put to the side after Eliza and Jeremiah had returned. Alex narrows her eyes at Lucy who just smiles.

“Do I want to know what’s in this?” Alex asks as she hands Maggie the box labeled for her.

“Just think of it as a little something for you when you get lonely.”

“Lucy.”

“Alex.”

“ _Lucy._ ”

“ _Alex._ ”

“Maggie.” Dimples appear when Alex and Lucy turn to their owner. “What? Why isn’t anyone saying my name?”

“I’m sure we can find someone to say your name, Mags.” Lucy winks and laughs when Maggie swats her with a pillow. “I’m kidding! Mostly.” She slides out of bed. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom and then wake up my darling big sister. You two open up those gifts and think of how you’re going to thank me.”

Lucy stands in the doorway of the bathroom. She waits until Alex and Maggie have started opening their gifts. She waits until Maggie lets out a bark of laughter and Alex squeaks, face turning bright red, before she laughs and ducks into the bathroom.

“LANE!”

Alex stumbles out of her bed to the sound of Maggie laughing from her spot on the bed and Lucy laughing in the bathroom. She bangs on the bathroom door, growling expletives and threats towards Lucy.

“Hey, Danvers?”

Alex turns to see Maggie holding up the boxes containing their presents, one in each hand. Alex scowls despite the burning in her face, ears, and neck. Maggie just smiles at her, like Lucy didn’t give them vibrators for Christmas because she’s a little shit.

“I’ll trade you the gold for the purple if that’s your issue,” Maggie says.

Alex sputters while Maggie does her best to not laugh at her. She lasts five whole seconds before she’s laughing just as hard as Lucy is in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is New Year's Eve to round out this little thing. Then it's back to school for these hooligans!
> 
> As usual, I can be found at trini-kimberly or spank-my-aston-martin on tumblr. Second one is where I post my links for fic. Most of the time.


End file.
